


How Uenoyama feels about Yuuki

by NessieKoizumi



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Self-Destruction, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieKoizumi/pseuds/NessieKoizumi
Summary: Hugging Mafuyu tightly in his embrace, Uenoyama is filled with the agony that surrounds both him and Mafuyu. Mafuyu with his loneliness and hole that was left by Yuuki and Uenoyama with the ever growing pit in his gut that wants to consume Mafuyu as his own.





	How Uenoyama feels about Yuuki

**Author's Note:**

> I’m kinda stuck on how I should continue writing this story so I’m just gonna post it here !! Hope you guys like it, if you have any suggestion on how I should continue/edit the storyline. All of the character isn’t of my own, all hail Kizu Natsuki.

Uenoyama is the kind of person that people often refer as someone who’s passive aggressive, even when everything is already built up to the point it’s urging to be voiced out , he simply won’t. He rather keep it all to himself, keep it locked inside, not wanting to bare his desire out loud although in all honesty, he is actually itching to the point he can’t seem to keep his cool as he wants , no he feels the need to know more about Mafuyu, what’s his favourite food, his favourite colour, the movie he loves, stuff that Mafuyu is interested in but the thing he wants to know most about is, Mafuyu’s past.

His past, his past love, his past relationship, his upbringing, the kind of life he lived , the reason why Mafuyu keeps on saying he’s bad at expressing himself. He wants Mafuyu to bare his raw version to him, bare everything so that he can see it, reach it , touch it. He wants to be a part of Mafuyu , he wants to blend in with Mafuyu’s very existence. He wants to leave a mark. It’s his Mafuyu, but Hiiragi, the nerve of that punk to keep on getting on his nerves, reminding him more than necessary that before Mafuyu is his , Mafuyu was Yuuki’s, he was and probably still is Yuuki’s Mafuyu.

It’s not that he doesn’t realise that Mafuyu’s personality when he’s around his friends and when he’s with their band aren’t exactly the same. He’s more raw, expressive, he’s still Yuuki’s Mafuyu whenever he’s around Hiiragi or his sidekick, that Shizusumi. The only thing that he knows about Yuuki’s personality was that Yuuki was flashy, domineering and moody. It kinda perplexed him the way his existence still lingers around Mafuyu, how childish and immature Uenoyama can be if he’s jealous of someone who was there and will always be Mafuyu’s most cherished treasure. And that kills him inside, more so than ever.

Uenoyama was pretty moody when it comes to something he is passionate about, something he loves, something he wants to always be a part of him and right now it’s Mafuyu. The first time he ever heard love talk from Mafuyu, it erupts something nasty , something he unconsciously felt, the very first time he ever feel the emotion of jealousy. It wasn’t pretty, it wasn’t something he wants to feel ever again. He likes it calm, he likes it when he’s still attached to the old him, the Uenoyama who’s only passionate about music though it kinda mellowed down and starts to feel its rush again when he met Mafuyu. The exact reason why he doesn’t know how to react, how he should take the next step, he doesn’t know it and it’s leaving space for this nasty feelings to erupt , feeding its desire to bound Mafuyu to him. 

He doesn’t want to pressure Mafuyu to talk about his past, nor does he’s particularly fond of hearing words of love about his past love but he wants to know the Mafuyu he doesn’t know, the Mafuyu that was shown to another. So when he was hugging Mafuyu who was on the verge of crying whose eyes are fixated on the clock at his wall, he feels the rush to calm the ever growing storm inside his mind and just be there for Mafuyu, Mafuyu needs him not this nasty pathetic jealous monster he often reverts to. 

“But when I’m with you, don’t make a face like as if you’re about to cry all by yourself.”

Hugging Mafuyu tightly in his embrace, Uenoyama is filled with the agony that surrounds both him and Mafuyu. Mafuyu with his loneliness and hole that was left by Yuuki and Uenoyama with the ever growing pit in his gut that wants to consume Mafuyu as his own.


End file.
